Swimming Lessons
by I-Married-My-Fandoms
Summary: It's a hot day in July when Aqualad/Garth decides to teach Speedy/Roy how to swim. But their built up sexual tension finally breaks. SpAqua. Rated M for a reason
1. Chapter 0

Hey there everyone! This is just the AN so if you wanna, you can skip to the next chapter, labeled Chapter 1. So here I am with my first Teen Titans fan fiction. Now it's not that I've never written fan fiction before, on the contrary, just that I haven't written a TT one before. I've recently gotten into it and have been obsessing over RedRobin and SpAqua so for you all today is a SpAqua fic! I hope you enjoy it, each chapter is only about a page long, so it's kinda short but then again, it only took me a few hours to do, and those stories that are more than a few pages long take me FOREVER to write. I hope you enjoy and comment, reviews make me happy! Teen Titans doesn't belong to be, by the way, just to get that out there, so I DO have a disclaimer in here somewhere. This is non-profit and just for fun. If you don't like this, then you shouldn't be reading it because it IS a yaoi fanfic. That means Boy on Boy action. This is rated M because the last two chapters have a sex scene in them. Oh, and no flames please, if you do flame, they will be used to roast my marshmallows. Which are yummy. Enjoy!

Kijo Kurosaki


	2. Chapter 1

Garth was lounging in his pool in the East Titans Tower. It was the middle of July and the heat was an unexpected thing. The thermometer on the wall read 105 degrees and Garth groaned. The water was cool against his skin but then again, after spending time in a pool it feels colder on the outside than it does in the water. He looked around the room he was in, wondering where everyone else was momentarily before deciding to pull himself from the water. He figured he might just go down to the beach and jump in the ocean, the ocean water always being colder than his pool. As he walked towards the kitchen area, dripping water on the ground that, sadly enough, was quickly evaporating, he mentally cursed Cyborg for deciding that coming over NEXT week was a better idea to fix their broken air conditioner. Garth was just about to get something cold from the freezer when he realized it was open already and someone was rummaging through it. It wasn't that hard to recognize him, the height and bright orange hair giving away the identity easily.

"Roy?" Garth asked as he pulled his long black hair into a high ponytail to try and keep himself even a bit cooler. Roy, on the other hand, was searching for something frozen to eat, or just press against his sweating face, but wasn't expecting the calling of his name and therefore jumped, bumping his head on the freezer shelf and cursing under his breath. When he looked up and saw Garth standing there, hair tied up, which never happened, and dripping wet from being in the pool, he froze again.

"Uhh… what?" Roy asked smartly, slowly coming out of the freezer that was quickly starting to warm up.

"You're standing in the freezer…" Garth pointed out, just now noticing that all Roy was wearing was some very short shorts, he was even sans-mask!

"Uhm… yeah… I just… hot and… cold… face…" Roy couldn't stop trailing the water droplets that cascaded down Garth's chest with his eyes.

"What?" Garth asked, a slight blush coming to his cheeks at actually being able to see Roy's eyes traveling over his body. They had had sexual tension between them for the past six months or so now and it looked like the heat might just be the breaking point.

"Ah… it's hot and I mean I was just trying to get something cold to, ya know, press against my face or something."

"Oh… right… good idea…" Garth couldn't help but notice every detail of Roy's sculpted chest, fully admiring the sun glistening off of the sweat beading down the teens body. Garth swallowed the lump that was in his throat. "Uhm I was, gunna go down to the beach, go swim since the ocean's colder than my pool… did… did you wanna come to?" Roy closed the freezer and looked at Garth for a moment, not letting it get past him that Garth was sans his normal uniform and in just a pair of swim trunks. Roy's face heated at the request from Garth. It had been a well known fact that Roy couldn't swim, and Garth was inviting him down to the beach? Roy couldn't tell if his face was red from the closeness of his crush or the embarrassment of his lack of knowing how to swim.

"Ican'tswim…" Roy mumbles, averting his dark green eyes from Garth's deep purple ones.

"What?" Garth asked, blinking a bit.

"I. Can't. Swim." Roy repeated, now knowing his face was red because of the embarrassment.

"Oh… right… well you know, I could always teach you…" Garth's face was slightly red as well for forgetting that his teammate couldn't swim. Roy thought about this, having Garth close and holding up in the cold water so that he wouldn't slip under… and if he did slip under, having Garth give him CPR to get the water out of his lungs, their mouths pressed together. Roy's face got a bit redder.

"Sure. Let's do it." Roy was determined. He was going to make Garth his. Period. They were going to do things his way, no highway option.


	3. Chapter 2

Garth stared at Roy in slight astonishment. He didn't believe Roy had accepted! It was perfect! Just the right kind of thing to happen to bring the two closer together. Roy headed back to his room to change into some swim trunks and grab a towel. Garth paced up and down in the common room of the tower, both excited and nervous. Was this going to work? He'd have to keep close to Roy, keep his hands on him to make sure the archer didn't go under the water when he wasn't trying to. Garth's face got very red as he suddenly realized that if Roy did go under, he may have to perform CPR. Garth wouldn't admit it, but he'd never been kissed before. Sure, he had plenty of fan girls, and fan guy's, but that didn't mean he was interested in any of them. Hell, he had Star Fire and Raven after him the first time they had met. He just wasn't into girls at all. He didn't really like boy's either. Until he had met Roy, Garth had though himself incapable of a sexual relationship. He was beginning to believe it was all about there being 'no one' who was good enough for a prince back in Atlantis, and that a 'surface dweller' would never compare to his race. But then he met Roy and everything had changed. His heart would race, his face would get red, he'd lose track of what he was saying and stumble off into a mumbling of stutters and apologies. Garth nervously wrung his hands together, chewing on his lower lip, a few strands of his midnight black hair had slipped from the high ponytail and splayed in his face. This is how Roy found him when he re-entered the room with two towels and in his swim trunks and sandals. Roy barley held back a groan at the sight in front of him. How could Garth not realize how hot he was? Sure, Roy was one to know his own beauty, often obsessing over his hair and looks in his pocket mirror, but he couldn't hold a candle in comparison to Garth. The teen was simply breath taking. Roy finally cleared his throat, getting Garth's attention, who looked up.

"Ah-uhm, I got you a towel… ya know so uhm, we can go now." Garth quickly nodded, taking the offered towel before heading for the elevator that would take them to the exit. They stood awkwardly together in the elevator, not being able to look at each other. After what seemed like forever, but in actuality was just a few short minutes, they reaches the exit and left the building together, heading the short distance to the beach that was near their home. As they entered, there wasn't really anyone there, the citizens too afraid of the very possible chance of getting horrible sunburn, so they were left alone to do as they pleased. Roy was glad that when he had gone to change, he had put un super protective sun block, his pale skin could burn easily and that was the last thing he wanted, especially in this heat. They placed their towels down a good distance from the water line, far enough away that they wouldn't get wet but close enough so that they could easily get to them, Garth had decided to go with out shoes so he waited for Roy to take his sandals off before they both walked into the water. The ocean water was warmer than it usually was because of the sun but it was still cold enough that they felt the difference and both signed at the coolness that licked at their feet and legs as they continued their steady walk into the ocean. Garth felt amazing being back in the water, his home. When they reached waist deep water Roy stopped with Garth's hand.

"Just wait here for a minute, will you?" Roy nodded and Garth smiled widely before diving into the water, he swam fast and deep, eyes easily adjusting to the darkness. Garth signed in content. With their hectic schedule, he usually didn't get the chance to go down to the beach and just swim in the ocean, having to substitute it for a dip in one of his pools. He enjoyed the coldness of the water rushing past him and he smiled more before heading back to where he had left Roy standing in the waist deep water. He rose out of the water, flinging his hair back over his head, his hair tie having come lose once he had dived in. His hair, now soaked cascaded down his back and shoulders, a strand or two still plastered to his face. Roy swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched Garth raise from the water. Was the sun playing tricks on him, or did Garth look hotter now that he was soaking wet? It was probably the sun… but then again…

"Uhh Garth?" Roy asked, voice slightly shaky from where he stood. Garth smiled and walked over, hiding his nerves and taking a hold of Roy's hand before pulling him more into the water. Roy panicked a bit but calmed down once Garth wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Don't worry Roy… I've got'cha." and just like that, Roy couldn't take his eyes off of Garth as they moved further and further into the ocean and away from the beach. He hadn't even realized he was swimming, his legs beating back and forth under the water to keep his head above so he could breath. He just kept looking at Garth, thinking about that arm around his waist and how his had snaked around Garth's shoulders. They were so close, their hips pressed together, legs brushing each other as they propelled themselves above the water. And Roy felt it, that spark, that told him, it wasn't just a crush he had on Garth, but love.


	4. Chapter 3

Garth had just wrapped his arm around Roy to make sure he wouldn't go under the water, he never expected the arm that came around his shoulder to be there. He stopped in the water, turning to look into those deep green eyes that, he was sure, hadn't stopped looking at him this entire time. He found himself lost in those eyes for a moment before realization hit. Roy was swimming! Garth blinked his stupor away and looked at Roy again, smiling.

"You're not gunna believe this Roy…" and Garth moved his arm away from Roy's waist slightly, enough so that he was no longer supporting the redhead, "but you're swimming." Roy blinked, not believing it himself until he saw how far they had gone from the beach and how Garth's arm had moved from his waist, his own dropping from Garth's shoulder. Roy laughed and treaded water for a moment, enjoying the fact that now, if he fell under he knew how to kick his way back up above the water. Roy smiled widely and threw his arms around Garth's shoulders, Garth laughed as well, his arms coming to rest around Roy's waist. After a few short moments of laughing together they both realized their situation. Both teens were embracing the other, arms wrapped around one another, legs moving back and forth under the waves of the ocean, their hips aligned and stomachs and chests pressed against the other. Roy was looking deep into Garth's dark eyes and Garth was staring right back. Roy decided, that was it, he didn't want to wait any longer. The distance between their faces closed as Roy brought a hand from around Garth's neck to gently cup his face. Their lips connected and both pairs of eyes closed as the kiss began. It was slightly clumsy, both new to this, a gently press of lips at first, then a daring tongue darted from Roy's mouth and licked along Garth's lower lip. Not expecting this, Garth's mouth opened in a gasp and Roy's tongue slid inside. Garth moaned and pressed himself tighter against Roy as the two wet appendages tangled with each other in a sensuous dance. Both boys, concerned with other, had not realized they had stopped kicking their legs and they sunk into the water. When they broke from their kiss for air though, Garth was fine, but Roy took in a lung full of water. Garth quickly remedied this by pulling his friend back above the water. Roy coughed and sputtered to get the salt water from his lungs as Garth swam them back closer to the sand. As soon as the could both stand they did. Garth gently patted Roy on the back to try and help him get the water from his lungs while Roy hunched over coughing. After a moment or two, when Roy had gotten his breath back, he smiled up at Garth.

"We probably shouldn't do that in the middle of the water next time." Garth blushed, glad to hear that there would be a next time.

"Yeah probably not… Roy?" Roy looked up at him.

"Hmm?" Garth blushed.

"Did… does this mean we're… how do you feel… I mean…" Garth just couldn't find the right words. He knew that this sexual tension between them had been building, for him, since they had met all that time ago, but he wasn't sure that Roy would feel the same way, have that same longing feeling he did. Roy smiled at how embarrassed Garth had gotten, grabbed his chin and kisses him on the mouth again, just briefly.

"Yes, if you want, we can be boyfriends. There's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now Garth…"

"Me too, I mean, I really just -- "

" -- I can't help but feel and I needed --"

"I love you." they both spurted out at the same time. Roy looked to Garth in shock, his green eyes wide. Garth stared at Roy for a moment before blinking his own purple-ish eyes at him.

"What did you just say?" they both asked. They laughed a bit at how they were speaking together.

"I said," Roy cut in, smiling and holding one arm around Garth's waist, the other hand cupping his cheek, running a thumb across the soft skin there. "I love you."


	5. Chapter 4

"I love you too." Garth responded, a smile across his face. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to tell you this, by Neptune Roy, since the first time I saw you, I haven't been able to get you out of my head." Garth hugged Roy tightly, truly happy for once in his life.

"Trust me, I know exactly how you feel." he hugged Garth back tightly. Glad that he finally had the Atlantian in his arms. Roy pulled back a bit and kissed Garth again, tangling his fingers through the jet black hair to pull Garth's head closer in their kiss. Garth moaned into the kiss and melted into Roy's arms. So many things were going through both teens heads. They were both happy, together and, if Garth had anything to guess by, going to get laid. He could feel Roy's erection pressed into his thigh as they stood together and he pressed his own back against Roy. Garth broke the kiss this time to look around. The beach was still deserted but it was getting darker. He didn't really want to wait till they got back to the tower and there was no one around.

"Roy," Garth moaned in a breathy pant as the redhead had decided that if he couldn't keep their lips together he was going to put his lips other places. First Garth's jaw, then his ear, now his neck. He was working on a nice little hickey when Garth moaned his name. He hummed in acknowledgment. "Please… Roy… fuck me." Roy stopped what he was doing, despite the whimper of disproval from the dark-haired teen.

"W-What?" Garth looked at Roy with love and lust filled eyes.

"There's no one around for miles, I can't wait to make it back to the tower. Just…" he groaned and pressed his erection back into Roy's, causing the other to moan out as well. "Please, fuck me, here and now. I need this more than anything else."

"D-Don't you think that w-we're taking this a b-bit fast?" Roy asked between pants.

"I've been wanting this for as long as I've known you Roy… this isn't fast enough. Please." Roy couldn't resist the trembling eyes and quaking lower lip that Garth was giving him. He kissed the pout away before pulling back.

"Okay." and like that they were laying in the water together. They were kind of far out but Garth had no problem breathing with his head sunk under and Roy kind of liked the idea of them having sex out in the open. He quickly pulled Garth's swim trunks off along with his own before tossing them towards the beach. Garth was leaning up out of the water and kissing Roy, who was own his knees between Garth's bent legs. Garth groaned into Roy's mouth as Roy's hand moved down Garth's body, trailing over his stomach and skipping over his throbbing erection. Roy moved his hand back to Garth's puckered entrance, glad that this part of them was underwater so it would make up for the lack of lube they had. Slowly he rubbed his index finger around the tight hole, then slowly pushed inside by a single knuckle. Garth gasped into the kiss in slight pain but eased into it quickly. Roy continued to push his finger inside his soon to be lover and soon enough had the entire digit inside of him. Garth had one hand in the sand, holding himself up out of the water so he could kiss Roy, the other around Roy's neck and mused in his hair, which had come loose of it's restraining jell when they had gone under the water together. Roy was easily pumping a single digit in and out of Garth before he added a second, and then a third, stretching the beautiful boy beneath him for what was about to come. Garth was slowly thrusting his hips into Roy's fingers as he kissed him hungrily, their tongues intertwining together an erotic passion that could no longer be contained. After what seemed like an eternity, Roy finally pulled his fingers from Garth, who whimpered at the loss, but gasped as they were replaced by Roy's long, lean cock. Garth threw his head back, gasping loudly as Roy pushed his seven whole inches into Garth's tight channel.

"A-Ah! R-Roy!" Garth screamed out as Roy sunk the whole way in and rammed the head of his dick into Garth's prostate. Garth convulsed and arched his back as the white hot lightning shot up and down his spine. Roy smirked and slowly pulled out, only to slam back into Garth, hitting that spot again. A rhythm quickly made itself known and the two lovers moved together, rocking back and forth. With every thrust, Roy would aim for Garth's prostate to make sure he was feeling as much pleasure as earthly possible.


	6. Chapter 5

Roy couldn't believe how amazingly tight Garth was. His time was catching up on him quickly, he knew he was going to cum any moment. With one hand still on Garth's waist, the other moved to grasp Garth's throbbing erection, pumping quickly in time with his fast paced thrusts. Garth gasped at the feeling of Roy's hand on him, pumping him roughly. The combined stimulus of both the pounding against his prostate and the rough yet amazing treatment of his cock had Garth gasping and arching again.

"R-Roy!" And with that, Garth shot his load into the sea water surrounding them and Roy's hand. Roy groaned as that unbearable tightness around him seemed to clamp down on him more! With barley another thrust, came inside of Garth.

"A-Ah Garth!" was Roy's cry as his back arched a well. Roy nearly collapsed on top of Garth but decided it was a better idea not to, considering he was nearly waist deep in the water while on his knees. Garth had sunk back under the water, finding it much easier to breath under the water than above. Roy groaned but pulled out of his boyfriend. Garth whimpered at the loss but took the hand that was offered to him by Roy, who helped the other up from under the water. Thankfully, there was still no one around, and it was almost dusk. The two walked over to their towels, slipping their swimming trunks back on and spreading out their towels to sit on together. They sat, side by side, smiling at each other and watching the sun set, their hands interlocked together between them.

"That… was amazing," Roy stated, smiling at the Atlantian, who smiled back at the archer.

"You're amazing."

"Yeah… I know." Garth laughed at this.

"You're just so full of yourself, aren't you?"

"Well you were full of me not five minutes ago." they both laughed at this unbelievable corny joke.

"You're an ass." Garth stated, wiping the tears from his eyes after his laughter had settled down.

"Yeah," Roy agreed "but I'm your ass." Garth smirked at this.

"Does this mean I get to top next time?" Roy smirked as well.

"We'll see about that. Depends on if you can show your dominance." Garth smirked. He might as well tell Roy now. He hadn't told anyone that he was a prince, only because it tended to make people more star struck then they normally were.

"Oh I have plenty of dominance, they don't let just anyone be in line to take on the thrown." Roy blinked, then stared.

"Wait… what?" Garth gave a slight sigh.

"I'm a prince Roy."

"Oh… that's what I thought you were hinting at. So… do that make me a princess?" Garth started laughing again, glad that Roy was taking this so lightly.

"Yes, it does. Now let's head back to the tower. It's even cooled off some and I'm kinda hungry. Maybe after something to eat, we can go for a swim in one of my pools?" Roy smiled and stood, pulling Garth up with him. They grabbed their towels and headed back towards their home together.

"Now," Roy said as they were about to enter the building. "We've just gotta break the news to everyone else." Garth rolled his eyes but just pulled Roy into the elevator so they could get something to eat.


End file.
